


Keith's Birthday Week

by JudeMathis



Series: Keith's Birthday Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Birthday, Christmas, M/M, Older Keith, Writing, just keith things, keith birthday week, keith'sbirthdayweek, writing week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Writing prompts for Keith's birthday WeekDates: Oct. 18th-24th





	Keith's Birthday Week

**Day 1 (18th): Bonds  
** Last Airbender AU: A new group of friends and a new team, a family that Keith thought he would never have especially ones that were from different nations. He created bonds with each of them, but the one bond that was most important to him would have to be with Shiro. But how far will that bond actually go? Sheith 

Lance and Shiro - Waterbender   
Keith - Firebender   
Pidge and Hunk - Earthbender

 

 **Day 2 (19th): Identity**   
Last Airbender AU: Klance focus   
Lance - waterbender, Keith, firebender possibly avatar?

Where Lance discovers that Keith is the son of a royal (half-royal) after being reunited with his Uncle Thace at the Northern Water Tribe. Keith is relieved to be reunited with his Uncle and hopefully gets to find the answers that he needs about the past with his mother. 

 

**Day 3 (20th): Home**

College AU - Christmas Break - Sheith   
Keith - a double major in astrophysics and performing arts  
Shiro - astrophysics and writer 

Keith is in his 2nd year of college and already dating Shiro, he usually ends up staying on campus during christmas break or a hotel until he can go back to campus since he has no real place to stay. He was going to find a hotel to stay at as he had been searching for a few days, but wasn’t having any luck finding one that was open. Shiro ends up stepping in and telling Keith that he is coming to his home during the break and celebrate Christmas with his family, will Keith finally get an understanding of what home actually feels like?

 

 **Day 4 (21st): Past/Future**   
Older Keith AU - based off of ftlosd’s artwork - Sheith focus.

 

 **Day 5 (22nd): Just Keith Things**   
Headcanons or something that fits Keith

 

**Day 6 (23rd): Birthday**

Keith being confused on why everyone is acting really strange since he forget that today was his birthday. Gets a surprise birthday party being giving earth and alien type gifts from the space mall or were made. And Pidge who somehow found a way to get Netflix in space.

 

 **Day 7 (24th): Free Day**   
Harry Potter AU - Keith and Shiro are Gryffindor - Another birthday surprise by visiting the Magical Menagerie to get Keith a pet since he doesn’t have one yet.


End file.
